<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spending The Day With You by respira_mia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264701">Spending The Day With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia'>respira_mia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/pseuds/respira_mia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a snowstorm outside, and Makoto's day is ruined - at least, until Rei makes it better than she could have hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hino Rei/Kino Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spending The Day With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/gifts">abarangers</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Makoto, are you alright?” Rei’s voice was somewhat shaky (whether that was because of the cold from the blizzard outside seeping in, or due to the uncomfortable silence from before, she couldn’t tell), but it was laden with concern. The other girl only shook her head, which was rare - it wasn’t exactly like Makoto to admit she was feeling something other than fine. The lack of conversation worried Rei. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d seen Makoto as silent and worried as she was now - even in the countless fights they’d had together, she hadn’t ever seen the other girl so bothered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to press the matter further, but she realised that she wasn’t very good at handling conversations. So she opened her mouth to speak, but promptly shut it, finding that no words came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for Rei, Makoto decided that speaking about it herself was the right thing to do, after what could have been five minutes, or half an hour. “It’s just… it’s stupid, but… we were going to have a good day, and we were going to go out, and then I was going to show you that bakery, but… look at that snowstorm. There’s no way we can do any of that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tentatively, Rei took the other girl’s hands. “I’ll make it up to you. Right here, right now.” She looked around the apartment. “How many blankets do you have? What about pillows?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto blinked. “Rei? What are you planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” The smirk on the girl in red’s face caught her off-guard, and so without thinking she pointed to a small cupboard, and lost focus of what was happening, lost in her own mind.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After what was about 15 minutes (at least, that was what Rei had told her), Makoto looked up, greeted by a smiling Rei and a pile of blankets and pillows stacked on top of each other. “A… blanket fort?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a feeling you’d be disappointed if the weather forecast was right. So, I asked the others for ideas. Usagi suggested this, and I thought we could expand on it.” Rei had loosened up now, and Makoto had to say - as rare as it was, that smile was contagious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make hot chocolate, in that case.” she got up. Maybe today wasn’t ruined after all. “Except… you don’t like that, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei dismissed it with a wave. “Do you have any tea? I’m fine with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto was already in the kitchen making it.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day consisted of pillow fights, watching Christmas movies together and cuddling up to each other inside the fort. After watching their third movie, Makoto passed some cookies she’d made the other day to her companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Making today a good one. I really thought today was going to be awful, but you… you made it amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that bakery you were going to show me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can wait. I realised that I just wanted an excuse to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makoto…” Rei chuckled softly. “You don’t need an excuse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto moved a loose strand of hair from Rei’s face and nestled closer to her. “You know… I really like your smile. I’m glad when I see you happy.” She could hear the rising and falling of the other girl’s chest. It was comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft chuckling filled the air once more. “That’s funny. I smile because I’m happy when you are.” Her voice was stifled by the cookie now in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay the night? I have some clothes in your size if you need them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas, Bel!! - from your Secret Santa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>